Fallout
by FluffyPanda92
Summary: He finally, after all this time found her


**Ꮆengi? ᎶENJI!**

 **нαρтєr 1 fαℓℓσυт**

"Miss Ziegler I believe you have a guest" No response "...I'm sorry sir she is currently out cold please come back when she is in better of a condition"

the hospital room Angela had been escorted to was not much less of dreadful, horrible decorations plastered over the parts of brick wall that wasn't already seared or

tinged from the previous fallouts between the years of the omnic war and the fact there was no natural light source or any light whatsoever source on that matter didn't help.

Despite being dreadful in all of its slightly damp and grungy glory the rooms furniture was actually pretty decent, for example the modernised bed wasn't too bad except from the occasional creek or technical glitch. There was a picture of several medical staff including her self in a frame hanging up on the wall In front of the bed.

"Ah your awake!"

Where was she? What had happened ? Most Importantly how did she get here?

A little plump lady dressed in what seemed to be an apron pushed her way past the tables and chairs in the room running towards Angela, startling her a little.

"I'm not quite sure what you mean."

"It's fine dear just you rest ya may have suffered from short term memory loss as was to be expected"

Was this lady crazy? She had to be I mean why would she have memory loss from fainting? She remembered that part at least so obviously she was fine. After all it's not like she wasn't a doctor herself surely she would know. Or maybe not... not after turning someone in to an omnic could she consider herself a doctor, someone who helps those who are injured? No, not making someones life more painful than it already needed to be.

She sighed and glanced around the room taking in what the room had to offer before looking away again.

"Oh yes dear I forgot to tell ya!"

tell her what? Was she dying?

"a man came by early looking for ya, he's manly and around his 30s !""not bad if you ask me doll" the nurse winked at Angela grinning and then pretending to swoon.

Angela did not laugh nor find it amusing this was serious. What if it was a member of overwatch trying to contact her?! Well that would never happen anyway... they probably don't even know she's here In Fact no worse they're probably the ones who sent her here and left her here. Come to think of it she did recall winston threatening to send her to get treatment after she had.

She stopped thinking.all this thinking was making her curious. What if it really was an agent of overwatch, but someone in they're thirties she thought. Most of the agents are old or above the age of thirty or female so that gets rid of Ana Reinhardt torbjorn Mei sombra fareeha mako bastion zenny lena Amelie hana Lucio Orisa symetra so that leaves... one of the shimada brothers mccree commander Morrison And "reaper" or... never mind? definitely mccree especially after what happened to Genji. Hanzo... he wasn't really the type to show emotions or sympathy to anyone not even mccree.

And Morrison and Reyes are supposedly dead

Like she didn't really find mccree as hot as everyone else thought he looked like a fake cowboy for Christ sake! She found Genji the most energetic It couldn't be him. Right?

"Dear do you mind if I gave him a ring he said to call him once you're better !"

"Please do, it is rather lonely... "

but then again she had only been awake For 2 hours.

" I will do"

The nurse disappeared back into the lobby to take the call and came in two minutes later to say he was on his way

She was anxious. who would it be? Just get it over with! Like honestly

She didn't care who it was as long as they came to get her out of here so she can go back to her normal life.

Then again the nurse would probably ramble on about "resting until her memory recovered" or "she can't leave the hospital just yet" or "it isn't a good idea to continue working in her condition"

To be completely honest she didn't care.

~~~~~~ 15 minutes later ~~~~~~

The sound of a knock on the room door startled her as it was so sudden.

She sat up and tried to make herself look a little bit more presentable, pulling her golden hair into a pony tail high up on her head.

"Come in!" Shouted the nurse.

The door slammed open alerting Angela to sit up straight.

"Konbonwa angela!"

"G...GENJI?!"

Genji smiled at her with the most sweetest smile

Angela was confused. After what she had done to him he just walks in casually and actually looks happy to see he after such a period

"you really don't know how much I've missed you dr Ziegler!"

"Me too ... Genji" she managed to mutter that last part out

He slowly approached her with a troubled face he seemed a little more ... dismal than usual after all he was always so happy and energetic most of the time

" Genji no don't you dare!" Angela sobbed "I WONT LET HIM HURT YOU THAT BASTARD!"

Genji, full of anger slammed the commander onto the ground then proceeding to kick him despite Angela's whimpering.

Angela passed out. The world around her turned pletely black. "Angela, Angela" "doctor please is there anything you can do to help her!"

"I'm sorry sir with this amount of blood lose...it might be too late..."

his sweet voice rung in her ears.

"G...g...gen...ji I... I..."

"What Angela YOU WHAT?!??"

"Sir, please try and calm!"

Angela waved off the nurse, telling her to leave so they could have their privacy

"Angela... I um... it's been , a LONG time" he said as he nervously laughed

"Is something wrong Genji?

Genji started blushing deeply, his entire face blushing violently a deep red.

" N...NO NOTHING!" He replied".

_ _sorry this was short_

 _It's my first chapter of my first story sorry if it wasn't the greatest_

 _I hope you enjoyed it anyway please tell me if you would like more :3 3_


End file.
